Love Song
by Hooss
Summary: Esta historia es un Izuku Midoriya x Jirou Kyouka/ /ESTA HISTORIA NO SIGUE NINGÚN ARCO ARGUMENTAL DE LA SERIE, PERO LOS CHICOS YA SE ENCUENTRAN EN LOS DORMITORIOS DE LA UA CLASE 1-A/ /Después de que nuestro joven héroe escuchara una conversación por error, este decidió apartar sus sentimientos por su mejor amiga. Pero seria cierto lo que escucho, o fue solo una simple farsa
1. Chapter 1

**Dormitorio de Izuku.**

(Izuku pensando) Ya lo sabía y aun así tenía esperanzas en que fuera mentira, pero tal vez para alguien tan débil como yo tan solo pensar en el amor sea algo imposible, porque tuve que escuchar eso, sabía que debía esperar hasta la clase para entregarle sus apuntes, y aun así decidí ir a visitarla. (El pobre chico estaba acostado en su cama, se encontraba ya dormido con un profundo dolor en su pecho, sabía que algo había cambiado y que ya no podría ver a Uraraka como su mejor amiga)

 **1 hora antes, Piso de las chicas**

Nuestro héroe se encontraba saliendo del ascensor, estaba en el piso de las chicas y más concreta mente iba a la habitación de su amiga Uraraka para devolverle los apuntes que esta la había prestado, pues este tuvo que ir a la enfermería haciendo que se perdiera las últimas clases de ese día.

"El chico estaba a punto de llamar a la puerta cuando escucho algo que lo dejó helado"

\- Mina: Es amor!

\- Uraraka: Eh!

\- Mina: Lo sabía, sabía que estabas enamorada de Deku (así lo llamaba Uraraka)

\- Momo, Toru y Tsuyu: (se sorprendieron)

\- Jirou: (se vio por su expresión que estaba algo molesta) (aunque siempre lleva esa expresión así que no es raro)

"Izuku se quedó paralizado en la puerta al escuchar eso, por un momento quiso tocar a la puerta y hacer como si no hubiera escuchado nada, pero la respuesta de su amiga lo dejó sin aliento"

\- Uraraka: No es cierto! No hay manera de que pueda enamorarme de alguien como él.

"Ese golpe se sintió como un Delaware Smash! De All Might, solo pudo recargarse en la pared, lo hizo prácticamente sin fuerzas así que no se escuchó, bueno al menos alguien en la habitación pudo captar ese ruido"

\- Tsuyu: Eso es malo de tu parte Ochako-chan, kero!

\- Uraraka: Pero es la verdad.

\- Momo y Mina: Yo pienso que es lindo.

\- Jirou: (quien había escuchado algo en el pasillo) Chicas tengo que ir un momento a mi habitación, deje mi celular haya.

\- Todas: Okey!

"La chica sale de la habitación de Uraraka, solo para confirmar si había escuchado algo en el pasillo, y estaba en lo cierto, la chica vio a un peliverde sentado en el suelo, se veía totalmente deprimido, así que esta pudo deducir lo que pasaba"

\- Jirou: Midoriya, ¿acaso lo...?

\- Izuku: Si.

\- Jirou: ¿Estas bien? (se veía que estaba preocupada por el)

\- Izuku: (tenía la mirada perdida) Eh! Si, ¿podrías darle esto a Uraraka?, creo que me iré a dormir.

\- Jirou: Midoriya, ¿te puedo ayudar en algo? (estaba más preocupada)

\- Izuku: No se lo cuentes a nadie, así será mejor.

"Todo esto pasó en viernes, lo que significaba que tenían 2 días libres para hacer lo que quisieran, La noche siguió con normalidad para todos bueno casi todos, por su parte nuestro héroe se encontraba deprimido en su habitación y por otro lado Jirou, aunque estaba con las chicas no podía evitar pensar en cómo había visto a Midoriya"

 **Time Skip/ Mañana siguiente**

Izuku despertó con un dolor en su pecho, se veía en su rostro que no había dormido bien y si mirada se veía perdida, por lo general Izuku se levantaba a las 8 am los sábados para ir a entrenar a la playa, la misma que limpio en su entrenamiento con All Might, salió de su habitación alrededor de las 11:00 am, bajo a la estancia donde estaban algunos de sus compañeros viendo televisión, platicando o desayunando.

\- #####: Deku-kun! Una voz alegre grito, misma que hizo que todos voltearan a observarlos.

\- Izuku: (sin verla a la cara) Buenos días Uraraka-san

\- Uraraka: ¿Que te pasa Deku?, se ve que no dormiste bien.

\- Izuku: Me quede hasta noche repasando las clases a las que falte. Gracias por prestarme las notas

\- Uraraka: A sí, Jirou me regreso mi libreta, por cierto ¿donde se la diste?.

\- Deku: Iba saliendo de tu habitación y se lo pedí de favor, para no molestar a las demás chicas.

\- Uraraka: (noto que en todo momento este jamás le dirigió la mirada) Deku, Tsuyu y yo iremos al cine, ¿te gustaría acompañarnos?.

\- Izuku: Lo siento Uraraka, pero quiero estar solo.

"El chico solo tomo una manzana y salió del edificio de las habitaciones, este se había olvidado por completo de su entrenamiento y solo quería despejar su mente. Detrás de los edificios había una área que parecía un gran parque aunque casi todos eran árboles y había algunas bancas, no era la gran cosa, por lo general podías encontrar a Sero o Tokoyami entrenando ahí"

El chico vio un buen lugar y se tiró debajo de un árbol para poder descansar un poco, hasta que escucho unas voces familiares, Momo y Jirou iban pasando por ahí, Jirou vio al chico, ella toda vía no entendía por qué, pero su corazón le dolía por ver al chico así.

\- Jirou: Momo, ¿podrías adelantarte? creo que deje mi iPod en el gimnasio iré por él.

\- Momo: (asintió con la cabeza) Nos vemos más tarde, iré a tomar una ducha

\- Jirou: Okey! Nos vemos

"La chica espero que su amiga se fuera y lentamente se acercó al chico para no despertarlo, aunque este estaba despierto, se pudo dar cuenta porque estaba suspirando"

\- Jirou: Mi..mi..doriya, ¿te encuentras bien?.

\- Izuku: Jirou, hola, creo que no, pero no me queda de otra que resignarme

\- Jirou: ¿Te molesta si te acompaño?, tal vez platicar con alguien te ayude.

\- Izuku: (con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, era la primera sonrisa verdadera que expresaba desde anoche, algo que hizo surgir un leve rubor en la chica) Muchas gracias, me encantaría.

"Sin darse cuenta los chicos estuvieron conversando por alrededor de 2 horas debajo de un árbol, se podía ver que Jirou había hecho su mejor esfuerzo pues Izuku ya estaba riendo con ella"

Ya era casi la 01:30 pm, en un momento de silencio se escucharon las tripas rugir de ambos, pues Jirou había entrenado toda la mañana con Momo, e Izuku solo había comido media manzana, pues salió lo más rápido que pudo de la cocina para evitar a Uraraka.

Silencio incómodo...seguido de risas

\- Izuku: Creo que tenemos hambre (aún seguían riendo)

\- Jirou: Creo que sí (con algunas lágrimas causadas por reír)

\- Izuku: ¿Qué te parece si vamos por algo de comer?

\- Jirou: Eh! (me está invitando a salir) Quede de salir con Momo a comer

\- Izuku: Bueno creo que iré por algo a la co...

\- Jirou: ¿Porque no nos acompañas?, además tú y Momo siempre platican de peculiaridades así que no le importara.

\- Izuku: (por un momento regresó el chico tímido, pues entendió lo que había dicho. Le había pedido una cita a Jirou) Me encantaría acompañarlas. (con un leve sonrojo)

\- Jirou: (sonrojada) OK. Nos vemos en el estancia a las 02:30 pm

"Ambos chicos fueron a tomar una ducha y arreglarse, Izuku vistió unos jeans una chaqueta verde con vivos en morado y sus siempre confiables botas rojas, Jirou y Momo se venían hermosas, eso fue lo que dijo Mina y Toru quienes irían al cine con Tsuyu y Uraraka"

\- Toru: He chicas se ven muy bien, ¿con quien es la cita?

\- Jirou: Eh! Cita (un sonrojo apareció en su cara mientras jugaba con sus conectores)

\- Momo: Con Midoriya, iremos a comer.

\- Mina: Que! ¿Aprovecharon que ahora está libre para ligar con él?, vaya chicas si que se me adelantaron (dijo sonriendo)

"En la estancia los chicos platicaban hasta que vieron a Izuku pasar"

\- Kirishima: Ey! Chico ¿quién es la afortunada?

\- Kaminari: Que! Midoriya tiene una cita.

\- Sero: Vaya, y yo que pensé que eras más serio

\- Mineta: (nadie le puso atención) Que! El tiene una cita, ¿porque yo no?

"De repente Tsuyu aparece junto a Uraraka y golpea a Mineta en la cabeza. Uraraka escucho que Deku tenía cita, aunque pensó que era mentira, pues este le rechazó la invitación de ir al cine"

\- Mineta: (haciendo berrinche) ¿Porque me pegas?

\- Tsuyu: Porque eres un pervertido, por eso no tienes citas.

\- Uraraka: (vio que Deku estaba arreglado para salir) ¿Deku-kun vas a salir?

\- Kaminari: ¿Que? no lo saben, Midoriya tiene una cita.

\- Uraraka: (la pobre chica quedó impactada, pues el chico no había querido salir con ella y además ella pensaba que le había mentido diciendo que pasaría la tarde solo)

\- Izuku: No es una cita chicos, Solo iré a comer con Jirou y Yaoyorozu, Jirou me invitó a ir con ellas, así que acepte.

\- Mineta: Que! Una cita con dos chicas porque yo... (otra vez fue golpeado por Tsuyu)

Momo y Jirou llegaron a la estancia y saludaron a sus amigos, esta vez Jirou estaba nerviosa, pues no esperaba encontrarse con todos y menos que supieran que saldría con Midoriya, Momo noto esto, y hablo.

\- Momo: Midoriya, ya estamos listas, ¿no vamos?

\- Izuku: Eh! Yaoyorozu-san, perdón por molestar.

\- Momo: No es ninguna molestia, además es agradable pasar la tarde con un chico que no es un completo pervertido. (viendo a Mineta y los demás).

\- Uraraka: Desde cuando se llevan tan bien con Deku.

A Momo y Jirou les había molestado las palabras de Uraraka, las que dijo refiriéndose a Midoriya, pues para casi toda la clase Deku sería el siguiente Héroe #1 además que ya había salvado a estas de la muerte en un par de ocasiones

\- Jirou: Bueno el me acompaño a un concierto hace tiempo, y desde ahí, ademas el vocalista de la banda es su amigo (pensando: ademas subió a cantar con el al escenario se veía genial)

\- Momo: Midoriya y Yo somos buenos amigos, desde que empezó el año, así que no le veo problema.

\- Izuku: (fue un golpe bajo para Uraraka, aunque él no lo sabe) Chicas se ven hermosas (hizo que Momo y Jirou se sonrojaron)

\- Toru: Yo le dije lo mismo Midoriya, tienes buen gusto para la moda

Después de eso, estos 3 partieron ante las miradas de sus amigos, pues aun que decían que Midoriya tenía una cita, al menos ellos lo decían de broma. Y Uraraka veía como las chicas iban de los brazos de Midoriya, cada una de un lado (de hecho si regresas la escena, puedes ver justo el momento en el que se le rompió el corazón)


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2- Un Nuevo Comienzo**

Era algo raro, por lo general Deku aceptaba salir con Uraraka por mas cansado o mal que estuviese, esta sabía que algo andaba mal, Deku jamás hablaba con otra chica que no fuera ella o Tsuyu, en ocasiones con Hatsume pero esto era por las mejoras de su traje

Tsuyu: Ochako-chan, nos vamos?

Uraraka: Si lo siento, vamos chicas (dijo casi sin ánimos)

Por su lado Izuku, iba escoltando a dos hermosas chicas, cosa que lo hizo de la mirada de varios de sus compañeros, aunque las chicas no le tomaban tanta importancia, bueno al menos Momo no le tomaba importancia, por su lado se podía ver a una Jirou nerviosa y algo sonrojada.

Se notaba un ambiente tenso, pues aunque eran compañeros de clase, rara vez estos habían pasado tiempo juntos, algo que no fuera estar en el salón era raro para ellos, aunque todo el ambiente cambio hasta que nuestro tímido héroe (ya no tanto) decidió hablar.

Izuku: (suspiro) Siento haberlas molestado chicas. Al final tuvieron que invitarme a salir con ustedes.

Jirou: No es ninguna molestia.

Momo: Era cierto lo que dije

Jirou e Izuku: Eh!

Momo: Que sería divertido pasar tiempo contigo, así que no es una molestia. Aunque puedo hacerte una pregunta.

Izuku: Claro que pasa?

Momo: No sabía que tú y Kyoka-chan eran buenos amigos.

Jirou: Porque lo dices.

Momo: Bueno en realidad tu iPod lo tenías en la mano y no sabía que te tomarías casi 2 horas para buscar algo que tenías.

La chica sintió un leve sonrojo en su cara y empezó a jugar con sus conectores y el chico aunque no entendía bien a lo que se refería Yaoyorozu, las dos horas a las que se refería ella, él había estado platicando con Jirou.

El camino hacia donde se dirigían a comer, transcurrió con una charla tranquila y algunas preguntas triviales que las chicas le hacían al joven, pues en realidad era la primera vez que ellas pasaban tiempo a solas con el chico, sin que Iida o Uraraka estuvieran con él.

 **En la mesa del restaurante.**

Aunque los chicos estaban conversando, fluidamente y nuestro héroe seguía la charla y participaba en esta, hubo un momento en el que solo las chicas estaban hablando, pues nuestro héroe se había quedado con la mirada perdida y se podía notar por su expresión que estaba triste.

Momo: Midoriya, te encuentras bien

Jirou: (se acercó al chico y lo tomo del hombro) Midoriya que pasa.

Izuku: En verdad lo siento chicas, es por lo que escuch….

Momo: Que fue lo que paso

Jirou: Bueno, veras

Izuku: Escuche lo que Uraraka dijo, no estaba espiando (el chico se excusó con estas)

Momo: Acerca de lo que dijo sobre.

Jirou: Si, encontré a Midoriya cuando fui a buscar mi teléfono

 **Silencio incomodo….**

Izuku: Lo siento chicas, se supone que tendrían que divertirse, el lugar de tener que escuchar mis problemas

 **En el cine**

Las chicas estaban tomando un café fuera del cine ya que su función no empezaría sino hasta dentro de una hora, era una plática normal, al menos hasta que mina hizo cierto comentario que molesto a Uraraka. Al menos Tsuyu lo pudo notar en la expresión de esta

Mina: Cuál de las dos creen que sea.

Toru: A que te refieres.

Mina: A Midoriya

Tsuyu: (entendió la pregunta, pero aun así quiso estar segura) Mina-chan!

Mina: Me refiero cuál de las dos creen que le gusta a Midoriya.

Toru: Yo creo que debe ser Yaoyorozu, es la que más cosas en común podría tener con este.

Mina: Yo digo que es Jirou, sería una pareja divertida, una chica rockera y un chico tímido

Uraraka: (solo rio)

Mina: Uraraka?

Uraraka: Que pasa Mina.

Mina: Estas segura de lo que dijiste anoche. Me refiero a Midoriya

Uraraka: Yo, este… Si, al menos eso creo (dijo en voz baja)

Tsuyu: (siempre dice lo que piensa, esta vez no fue la excepción) A mi me gusta kero!

Toru: Te refieres a Midoriya, desde cuando

Tsuyu: Desde lo que paso en el USJ

La tarde de las chicas siguió con normalidad, al menos para tres de ellas, ya que se podía ver por la cara de Uraraka que las palabras de sus amigas la habían dejado pensando.

Izuku y las chicas ya habían regresado a los dormitorios, estos se encontraban platicando en la sala de estar, estaba Jirou sentada en un enorme sillón, Yaoyorozu y Midoriya compartían otro. Las chicas estuvieron toda la tarde con Izuku tratando de animarlo y esto había dado resultado llegado al punto de que esto se habían hecho buenos amigos y ya no eran solo compañeros de clase

Las chicas iban llegando a los dormitorios y vieron a los 3 platicando así que decidieron acercarse a saludar.

Mina: Hola chicos, ¿Cómo les fue en su cita?

Izuku: Bien, aun me duele el estómago de tanto reírme.

Uraraka: Ya te encuentras bien Deku (pregunto con una cara triste)

Izuku: Si, parecía que lo único que necesitaba era salir con alguien para olvidarlo todo.

Toru: Entonces Midoriya, ¿Quién es?

Izuku: No entiendo…..

Toru: Si, quien te gusta de las dos, les aviso que tienen competencia chicas porque a Tsu…..

Tsuyu: (le dio un golpe de lengua a su amiga invisible en la cabeza)

Toru: Lo siento Tsuyu

Izuku: Ehh! ehh! yo, este, gustarme, no yo, no, eso no es

Momo: (con una sonrisa) No les hagas caso Midoriya se están burlando de ti

Jirou: Chicas no lo molesten por favor

Mina: Vamos, se ve tan lindo cuando se pone nervioso, que dan ganas de molestarlo más.

Uraraka: (esta solo escuchaba la conversación y se limitaba a sonreír, algo dentro de ella dolía pero no sabía que era)

Estos siguieron platicando hasta que vieron que el reloj de pared había marcado las 12 de la noche, asi que se dispusieron a irse a sus cuartos no sin antes. Jirou y Momo intercambiaron numeres de teléfono con Izuku.

Momo: Midoriya, Que harás mañana?

Izuku: Eh! Bueno tengo que recuperar un día de entrenamiento y creo que repasare las lecciones que me perdí el viernes.

Uraraka: Deku-kun, quieres que te ayude a estudiar.

Izuku: Eh! (este jamás se negaba a hacer algo con su amiga) No, creo que prefiero estudiar solo, no me gustaría ser una molestia para ti. (este se despido de las demás y se fue a su habitación no sin antes agradecerle a Jirou y a Momo por haberlo animado)

Las chicas habían entendido a la perfección lo que Midoriya había tratado de decirle a Uraraka Momo y Jirou, sabían que él había escuchado lo que esta dijo sobre él y las otras solo se sorprendieron, pues este siempre era amable con todos. Pero esta vez había sonado algo cortante y descortés son su amiga.

Esta vez fue diferente, el chico pudo dormir con total tranquilidad, había pasado un día agradable se había dado cuenta de todo lo que compartía con Yaoyorozu y Jirou, por un lado con Momo, a los dos les agradaba leer, era increíble la similitud pues prácticamente leían los mismos libros y novelas, mas aparte les gusto hablar sobre las peculiaridades y como desarrollarlas y con Jirou tenían lo mismos gustos musicales, compartían banda favorita e incluso canción favorita por lo que fue una sorpresa más que agradable para los chicos ver que podían pasar tiempo juntos y tener de que hablar, no solo simplemente de las calces.

Ahora la que tenía cierta inquietud en su pecho era Uraraka, sabía que algo no andaba bien, la extraña manera en la que Deku se comportó con ella y como le había hablado y la inesperada amistad con Momo y Jirou, se podía ver en la cara de la chica que algo le molestaba, la chica solo quería ver qué pasaba con su amigo y sabía que la mejor forma de solucionar lo que fuera que estuviere mal lo tendría que hacer al despertar.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3- Acercamiento**

Era domingo, nuestro joven héroe despertaba a las 7:30 de la mañana para ir a entrenar, este bajo a la cocina tomo algo de jugo y una barra de cereal, en el trascurso en el que el chico se alisto para salir ya eran casi las 8:00 de la mañana, el momento perfecto para correr por la playa (al menos así lo pensaba este) ya que era un día algo caluroso, nada mejor que la brisa marina para refrescarse.

El chico estaba a punto de salir cuando alguien lo llamo, Deku-kun, se escuchó a lo lejos, el chico simplemente ignoro el llamado de su amiga, Uraraka era la única que lo llamaba así, El chico siguió caminando como si no hubiera escuchado nada, pero esta vez fue imposible evitarlo, la chica castaña ya se encontraba a solo unos pasos de él y lo volvió a llamar.

Uraraka: Deku-kun!

Izuku: A..ah, Bue..buenos días Uraraka-san

Uraraka: Deku, todo se encuentra bien

Izuku: Por supuesto, ahora mismo me dirigía a entrenar, tengo que recuperar un día si quiero controlar mi quirk.

Antes de que la chica pudiera decir algo alguien se acercó y los saludo, chicos buenos días dijo un chica de pelo violeta.

Izuku: Jirou-san buenos días.

Uraraka: Buen día Jirou.

Jirou: Chicos se dirigen a entrenar, puedo ir con ustedes, Momo se quedó hasta tarde leyendo la novela que le recomendaste Midoriya, por cierto me dijo que le encanto.

Izuku: jejeje (algo sonrojado) Sabia que nuestros gustos eran similares

Uraraka: (se quedó pensando en las palabras del chico) Eh! Yo me dirigía a desayunar, Deku es el que ira a entrenar.

Jirou: (se le cruzo por la cabeza que podría estar a solas con el chico) Enserio, puedo unirme, no me gusta entrenar sola.

Uraraka: Deku nunca deja que nadie entrene con…

Izuku: Claro, pero iré a la playa, aun así quieres ir.

Uraraka: (se sorprendió, pues el chico nunca la dejo entrenar con el)

Jirou: Que! Pero la playa está a más de 10km como piensas llegaremos ahí.

Izuku: Saltado, claro si no te molesta que yo sea el trasporte.

Jirou: El trasporte? A que te refieres, como que saltando

El chico se detuvo para explicar a ambas chicas a lo que se refería, tal parece ser que la única manera de llegar a tiempo a la playa si quería ir con el chico, era un viaje en la espalda de este, ambas chicas no pudieron evitar un sonroja al imaginarse siendo cargadas por el futuro símbolo de la paz.

Uraraka: Eso sería muy vergonzoso para mí.

Izuku: (recordando lo que escucho el viernes, se pudo ver como su rostro triste aparecía otra vez)

Jirou: Bueno, Midoriya si a ti no te molesta a mi tampoco, solo no me dejes caer o te puedes dar por muerto.

Ambos chicos partieron ante la mirada asombrada da de la castaña, pues tal como había dicho el chico, Jirou subió a la espalda de este y este la agarro por debajo de sus piernas, evitando tocar más arriba. Después de unos cuantos minutos los chicos ya estaban llegando a la playa, tal parece ser que el viaje en la espalda de un chico era muy agradable, aunque era algo aterrador estar tan alto en el aire y lo único que la chica podía hacer era abrazar al chico por detrás del cuello.

Ya tenían un minuto que habían llegado, pero la chica no se había percatado de esto pues seguía aferrada a la espalda del chico con los ojos cerrados, solo hasta que esté la devolvió a la realidad.

Izuku: Jirou….. Jirou-san, ya-ya llegamos

Jirou: Lo-lo siento por eso (ambos sonrojados) Valla esta playa es hermosa, lo último que recuerdo de ella es que la gente la utilizaba como basurero, creo que incluso había una camioneta abandonada aquí.

Izuku: (lo dijo sin pensarlo) Sii, sabes fue realmente duro limpiarla por completo

Jirou: Que! Como que limpiarla por completo solo.

Izuku: Eh! (se sorprendió por el grito de la chica) Bueno fue parte de mi entrenamiento, tarde 10 meses en poderla limpiar, creo que me desmaye un par de veces de lo cansado que estaba,

Jirou: Vaya! Eres increíble Midoriya

Izuku: Gra-gra-gracias (con un sonrojo en su rostro) Aunque, ni con eso puedo controlar mi quirk.

Los chicos se pusieron a entrenar, bueno al menos Izuku, ya que Jirou no evitaba verlos por ratos, el como el chico se esforzaba le parecía increíble, era increíble que el solo hubiera limpiado una playa que desde que ella tenía uso de razón era un basurero.

La chica callo agotada, era imposible seguirle el paso. Me rindo, fue lo único que pudo decir la chica antes de tumbarse en la arena para disfrutar de la brisa marina. Izuku entreno por otros 20 minutos, tiempo en el que la chica no pudo dejar de observarlo, e incluso esta aprovechó el momento en el que el chico se quitó la playera para tomarle una foto a escondidas.

Jirou: Oye Mido…. (el chico había desaparecido, me abandono aquí, no puede ser)

Izuku: (el chico se sentó a un lado de esta) Toma, pensé que tendrías sed y te traje algo de beber.

Jirou: Gra-gra-gracias (ahora era la chica la que tartamudeaba)

Izuku: (su estómago lo delato) Vaya! (dijo sonrojado) creo que tanto ejercicio me despertó el apetito, te parece bien si regresamos

En otro lugar lejos de ahí, los chicos escuchaban sorprendidos pue son podían creer lo que pasaba, todos pensaban que la castaña les decía mentiras

Toru: Que! Otra cita, vaya, sí que Midoriya no pierde el tiempo.

Mina: Te están ganando a tu chico Momo.

Momo: Mina por favor, Midoriya es solo un buen amigo. (tan formal como siempre)

Tsuyu: Estas segura Ochako-chan, Midoriya nunca deja que nadie entrene con el kero!

Uraraka: Eso pensaba yo, pero se fueron hace casi 3 ho…..

De repente un destello verde se vio por la ventana y ahí estaban los chicos, estos no podían creer lo que estaban viendo, Jirou abrazada del cuello de Midoriya, y este la cargaba tomándola por sus piernas, el pequeño short que la chica usaba, hacía que este le tocara su piel directamente.

Mina: Tienes razón Toru, el chico no pierde el tiempo

Uraraka: (carita triste :c )

Momo: Y yo que pensaba que a Kyoka le gustaba (voltea a ver a Kaminari, el chico estaba platicando con Mineta sobre bueno ustedes saben en lo único que Mineta piensa) ahora veo por qué ya no le gusta.

Mientras Midoriya dejaba en el suelo a Jirou para que esta pudiera tomar un respiro, pues no se acostumbró a los grandes saltos que daba el chico, estos ya iban entrando a la estancia, se veía por sus rostros que se habían divertido, las burlas de los chicos y algunos celos se pudieron escuchar.

Sero: Vaya chico sí que no pierdes el tiempo (le dijo a Midoriya)

Kirishima: Vaya el chico sí que se hizo un hombre.

Bakugo: QUE! ESE IDIOTA!

Mineta: Otra cita, yo quiero una ci….. (no hace falta explicar quién lo golpeo)

Izuku: Ci..ci..cita! chicos yo, solo fue

Jirou: Maduren chicos, fuimos a entrenar, por lo que veo ustedes no saben lo que es eso, por eso son tan débiles. (golpe critico en el ego para todos los hombres) (antes de que alguien dijera algo esta se despidió del chico y le agradeció, justo para ir a tomar una ducha a su habitación)

Izuku: De..de..de nada Jirou, creo que iré a ducharme igual y bajare por algo de comer.

Uraraka: Deku… yo. (hablo tan bajo que nadie lo noto)

Momo: Midoriya, te importaría si como contigo (esto sorprendió a todos) Me gustaría hablar del libro que me recomendaste, me gustaría que me explicaras algunas cosas.

Izuku: Me encantaría (dijo sonrojado) Pero tengo que repasar las clases a las que falte.

Momo: (#1 en cuanto a calificaciones se trataba) Si no te molesta yo te puedo ayudar a estudiar, así puedes terminar más rápido, y podemos hablar. (todos seguían sorprendidos pues Yaoyorozu nunca era tan directa, menos con un chico)

Izuku: Bueno siendo así, con tu ayuda todo sería más fácil. (el chico se puso de acuerdo con esta y se despido para ir por una ducha y algo de comer, los planes habían cambiado un poco)

Después de un rato el chico bajo de su habitación para poder comer algo, este pudo ver como Jirou, se peleaba con la estufa para poder cocinar algo, esto le pareció algo tierno de parte de ella.

Izuku: Todo bien Jirou (dijo con un leve sonrisa)

Jirou: NO! Tengo hambre y no puedo hacerme anda y además la cafetería está cerrada.

Izuku: (se burló un poco de ella) Descuida, quieres que te haga algo, no soy el mejor chef pero al menos no morirás de hambre. Te advierto que serás la primera en probar mi comida.

Jirou: (sonrojada y sorprendida) Enserio!

Izuku: Digamos que es mi manera de agradecerte lo que hicieron por mi (el chico empezó a cocinar)

En la salía los chicos seguían sorprendidos, con su cara de idiotas, que le había pasado al Midoriya que no podía hablar con ninguna chica, incluso hablar con los chicos de su clase que no fueran Iida o Todoroki le resultaba difícil, pero ahí estaba.

Sero: Vaya chicos que le paso a Midoriya.

Kaminari: A que te refieres, lo veo igual.

Sero: No seas idiota, desde cuándo puede hablar con las chicas

Mineta: Las chicas ni si quiera nos dirigen la palabra a nosotros.

Kirishima: Vamos chicos, es un buen tipo, lo raro seria que aun fuera tan, fuera tan, tan Midoriya, después de lo que ha pasado.

Los platos estaban servidos en la mesa, para Deku era un simple plato de katsudon, su comida favorita, pero al parecer Jirou había probado un manjar digno de los dioses. En este mismo momento la ranita y Uraraka iban saliendo de los elevadores, aunque sorprendidas por ver la escena de Deku comiendo solo con Jirou, creo que lo que escucharon fue algo que Uraraka no podía creer, ella discutía mental mente, como era posible si ella había sido su amiga desde el primer día, y en tan solo 2 días Jirou y Momo habían hecho más cosas con el que ella en casi todo el año.

Jirou: Vaya Midoriya, es la mejor comida que he probado en todo el mundo, no sabía que eras tan bueno cocinando

Izuku: Gracias, creo que todo lo aprendí de mi madre.

Jirou: (dijo sin pensarlo) Vaya, me encantaría conocer a tu madre, algún día tengo que comer algo que ella prepare

Izuku: (se sonrojo, porque quería conocer a su mama) Es..ta bi..bien supongo,

Uraraka: (creo que quedo en estado de shock después de escuchar eso, creo que fue la primera vez que en realidad sintió celos por alguien)

Tsuyu: (se acercó a la mesa) Chicos puedo probar, kero

Jirou: Claro, Tsuyu esto será lo mejor que hayas probado (afirmo la chica)

Tsuyu: Midoriya-chan, tienes que compartirme tu receta kero.

El pobre Izuku estaba sonrojado y alagado pues al parecer todos se interesaron en su comida y se acercaron a probar, por suerte para este había hecho de más, así que todos pudieron probar un poco, bueno todos menos Uraraka que se había ido a su habitación, aunque el único que lo noto fue Midoriya, este no le dio importancia. Decisión unánime, Midoriya era sin duda el mejor cocinero que todos habían conocido.

Sero: Chico, estas seguro que quieres ser un Héroe.

Izuku: Por supuesto que si, por que me lo preguntas.

Kirishima y Kaminari: Midoriya te harías más rico que la familia de Yaoyorozu si te hieras un chef profesional.

Bakugo: QUE DICEN IDIOTAS COMO EL MALDITO NE… (Kirishima le metió la cuchara a la boca) (Bakugo se fue de ahí sin decir nada)

Kirishima: Ves hasta a Bakugo le gusto.

 **En el piso de las chicas.**

Uraraka vio asombrada como su amigo entraba a la habitación de Yaoyorozu, al parecer esta no recordaba que la pelinegra lo ayudaría a estudiar y a su vez platicar sobre un libro que este la había recomendado

Dentro de la habitación de la chica la sesión de estudios había terminado, había sido más difícil de lo que pensaba, incluso con la ayuda de su amiga, le había costado entender las lecciones, este le agradeció por haberle ayudado, ahora ambos estaban sentados uno al lado de otro en el suelo de la habitación, el chico sostenía el libro en sus manos y Momo lo miraba con el (estaban muy pegados pero al parecer esto no les importaba tanto.

Alguien toco a la puerta, a los chinos no les importa tanto en la posición en la que estaban, así que Momo solo dijo, está abierto puedes entrar

Uraraka: Yaoyorozu, me puedes prestar tu (vio como la chica estaba recargada sobre Deku)

Momo: Que pasa, Uraraka

Uraraka: Perdón por interrumpir no sabía que estabas ocupada. (si lo sabía)

Izuku: Hola Uraraka-san, Me ayudaba con las lecciones, pero ya terminamos

Uraraka: Bueno creo que regresare más tarde, cuando oestes menos ocupada.

Momo: Segura, no es algo importante.

Uraraka: No te preocupes (salió de su habitación, se fue corriendo a la suya, por fin se había dado cuenta que era lo que sentía, estaba celosa)

Momo: Eso fue raro.

Izuku: (solo asintió con la cabeza)

Momo: Midoriya, tu sientes algo por Uraraka.

Izuku: (nervioso) Bueno así era, pero creo que era solo yo, recuerdas lo que dijo, aunque ya no estoy triste gracias a ti y a Jir…..

El joven fue callado de la manera más linda posible al menos para él.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4- Inicio**

Justo como había hablado con Yaoyorozu, Izuku decidió que dejaría que sus sentimientos hablaran por él, no cerrándose mas a lo que antes sentía, incluso decidió que ya no le tomaría más importancia a lo que había escuchado, lo que Uraraka había dicho era lo que sentía, y él no la juzgaría más por eso, así que como Yaoyorozu le sugirió, aria unos cambios en su vida

Tenía que dejar de ser tan tímido y poder hablar con sus demás compañeros de clase, ella le dijo que no cambiara su personalidad, pero que al menos se tuviera más confianza, la misma que cuando era Deku (nombre de Héroe)

Arreglar las cosas con Uraraka

Descubrir si realmente tenia sentimientos a su amiga (Jirou)

Si bien había evitado hablar todo el fin de semana con su amiga, a partir de ahora (lunes antes del inicio de clase) todo sería igual con ella.

 **Salón del curso 1-A**

Izuku: Uraraka-san, Iida, buenos días

Iida: Midoriya, buenos días.

Uraraka: Deku-kun, buen día.

Había algo de tensión toda vía entre la castaña y nuestro peliverde amigo, incluso nuestro despistado presidente de la clase lo pudo notar.

Iida: Chicos acaso paso algo,

Izuku: Un fin de semana extraño, creo que la semana me había dejado agotado.

Uraraka: (invento alguna excusa) Deku, podríamos hablar al final de clases.

Izuku: (contesto en forma tranquila) Por supuesto (el joven se acercó a saludar a sus nuevas amigas, algo que nuca había echo)

Jirou: Midoriya, sigue todo bien

Izuku: Si, gracias a ti y a los consejos de Yaoyorozu.

Momo: Entonces, todo seguirá igual que antes.

Izuku: Si, al menos ahora puedo contar con ustedes y ustedes conmigo.

Momo: Y acerca de lo último que hablamos, tienes todo mi apoyo

Izuku: (leve sonrojo) Si, creo que tenías razón.

La peli violeta se extrañó de esta conversación, pero esta sabía que Midoriya y Momo habían estado estudiando juntos y platicando sobre los libros que este la había recomendado, así que no decido darle más importancia.

Al ser Lunes las clases no fueron nada del otro mundo, inglés, algebra fueron clases comunes en el receso Bakugo y Kirishima pelearon con Monoma hasta que llego Kendo y bueno se acabó la pelea (K.O.), Ahora el chico comió normalmente como lo hacía siempre sentado con Iida y Uraraka la única diferencia fue que ahora Momo y Jirou estaban con ellos, aunque solo hablaron con Izuku, algo más que hizo que la castaña se sintiera extraña. También platicaron con Iida pero al hablar sobre libros este quedo impresionado por lo que le contaban Izuku y Momo así que se limitó a escuchar. Y con Jirou bueno solo hablaron de música, extrañamente a Iida también le gustaba el rock en su mayoría clásico.

Clases de la tarde, más de lo mismo, nada destacable, bueno Mineta fue golpeado por Tsuyu lo que hizo que todos se burlaran de él.

Sonó el timbre que indicaba el final de las clases, todos salieron ordenadamente del salón, bueno casi todos ya que 2 se quedaron para hablar.

Uraraka: Deku-kun, está todo bien

Izuku: Si, o a que es lo que te refieres

Uraraka: Estuviste muy raro estos últimos días.

Izuku: A sobre eso, escuche algunas cosas que no debía haber escuchado, eso me hizo sentirme mal, pero Jirou y Momo fueron de mucha ayuda.

Uraraka: Y por qué no me lo contaste a mí.

Izuku: Lo siente, no quería ser una molestia

Uraraka: Per…..

####: Midoriya, Momo me dijo que se juntaría con nosotros para poder estudiar las lecciones de hoy a las 7 en mi habitación.

Izuku: Jirou-san gracias.

Jirou: Lo siento, no sabía que estabas ocupado.

Uraraka: No te preocupes Jirou no era nada.

Izuku: Si nada importante (las palabras calaron hondo en el pecho de la castaña)

Jirou: En ese caso, que dices si te no unes, mientras más seamos mejor.

Uraraka: Tal vez en otra ocasión, no me siento muy bien

La semana siguió sin ningún incidente, Izuku hablaba normal con ella y con Iida, aunque ahora todos los días tenía tiempo para hablar con Jirou o Momo ya fuera de libros, música o con la excusa de estudiar.

Ya era viernes lo que significa que las pijama da de las chicas se llevaría a cabo (todos los viernes en la habitación de Momo a las 8:00 pm)

Izuku: Estas segura de que debería estar aquí.

Momo: No hay problemas las chicas llegan después de las 8

Jirou: (de broma) Por que no te quedas hoy con nosotras.

Izuku: (juraría que le salió vapor por las orejas) E-e-este yo, no,no,no no debería, cre-cre

Momo: Tranquilo, lo dijo jugando.

####: (tocan a la puerta) Podemos pasar

Momo: Adelante chicas esta abierto

Mina: Gra….. Un chico! Así que nos divertiremos hoy

Uraraka Mina-san

Izuku: A..a..ashido-san yo no

Jirou: Lo siento Midoriya, Mina, el solo nos ayudaba a estudiar

Toru: Porque no se queda.

Momo: Porque es una pi jamada de chicas, qué sentido tiene que haya un chico

Izuku: Lo siente chicas, que se diviertan (salió corriendo de ahí con su rostro del color del pelo de Kirishima)

Las cicas solo se rieron de la cómica escena, y decidieron seguir con su velada, hablaron de cosas sin importancia, Mina y Toru de los rumores que habían escuchado, nada interesante, así fue por un buen rato, todas se la estaban pasando bien, hasta que Toru sugirió algo realmente interesante para ellas incluso Tsuyu quería participar.

Toru: Chicas, que les parece si jugamos verdad o reto

Tsuyu: Eso seria interesante kero.

Mina: Si! Yo me apunto.

Jirou: Eh! Esta bien

Momo; (contenta) Esta será la primera vez que juegue algo así.

Uraraka: (parecía distraída o algo pensativa) si por que no

Las primeras rondas no fueron más que cosas triviales para chicas, se podía decir que se la pasaban bien, hasta que Mina y Toru decidieron hablar sobre chicos otra vez, así era cono normalmente terminaban las pijamadas, hablando sobre chicos, aunque casi nunca hablaban sobre chicos de la clase, pero esta vez estaba de por medio le juego de verdad o reto.

Mina: (gira la botella) Muy bien Uraraka te toca elegir, verdad o reto.

Urarka: Verdad.

Mina: Si no es Midoriya, entonces te gusta Iida-san

Uraraka: (contesto sincera y al parecer sin remordimiento) Por supuesto que no.

Mina: Eh! Que aburrida respuesta.

Pasaron otros cuantos turnos al parecer a Mina le parecía atractivo Kirishima y lindo Midoriya, a Toru le gustaba Ojiro,

Toru: Entonces Momo, que chico de la clase te agrada más.

Momo: Eh! (lo pensó unos segundos) Creo que sería Midoriya, es con el que más cosas en común tengo, y me impresiona todo lo que sabe acerca de héroes (nadie le ganaba a Izuku si de héroes se trataba.

Uraraka: (observaba sorprendida pues al parecer no era a la única que el peliverde le llamaba la atención)

Mina: Jirou, solo faltas tú de responder. Con quine tendrías una cita.

Toru: Seria con Kaminari verdad.

Tsuyu: Saldrías con Midoriya.

Jirou: (sonrojada) Seria con, creo que Midoriya, no es un idiota como Kaminari, y le gusta la misma música que yo (explico apenada)

Mina: Y por qué no lo invitas a salir, tú que dices Uraraka, eres la que mejor lo conoce, crees que saldría con ella.

Uraraka: (sabía que algo andaba mal, desde cuando Deku, era tan popular con las chicas) No lo sé, jamás he visto a Deku preocuparse por algo que no sea convertirse en Héroe.

La chica tenía razón, su amigo jamás había hablado acerca de algún interés amoroso, de hecho el único amigo que conocían de él era Bakugo, y bueno al parecer ya no eran buenos amigos. Y la parte de que ella lo conocía mejor que nadie en la U.A. al parecer no era del todo cierta, pues ella no conocía las cocas que Momo y Jirou sabían de Deku, incluso Bakugo debería de saber más de Midoriya que ella. O al menos eso era lo que pensaba en esos momentos.

Era sábado por la mañana, los chicos estaban reunidos en el gimnasio, justo en el área de combates pues gracias a la idea de Kirishima y Kaminari, los chicos tendrían duelos de práctica, bueno al menos los que quisieron participar.

 **Primera Ronda.**

Izuku vs Kaminari. Ganador Izuku

Kaminari, usa todo su poder en un ataque, el cual Izuku dispersa con un Delaware Smash, después de eso a Kaminari se le frieron los circuitos y salió solo de la pista por lo cual se terminó el combate.

Kirishima vs Mineta. Ganador Kirishima

Mineta uso sus bolas para revotar e intentar darle un puñetazo a Kirishima, este solo se endureció y Mineta callo noqueado.

Iida vs Sero. Ganador Iida

Iida uso su velocidad, agarro una de las cintas de Sero y lo envolvió con ella.

Tokoyami vs Todoroki. Ganador Todoroki

Fue un combate apretado al principio, hasta que Todoroki utilizo su lado de Fuego y bueno Dar Shadow quedo fuera de combate.

 **Segunda Ronda.**

Izuku vs Kirishima. Ganador Izuku

Dado el quirk de Kirishima el combate fue algo lento, al menos hasta que este alcanzo su límite y cedió ante la presión de Izuku, antes de caer desmayado salió expulsado de la pista por una onda creada por Izuku.

Iida vs Todoroki.

El combate, se extendió hasta que no había más lugar por el que Iida pudiera correr, ya que Todoroki lo había congelado todo, al final Todoroki congelo los motores de Iida y a este no le quedo más trabajo que rendirse.

 **Tercera Ronda. Final, Izuku vs Todoroki**

Los chicos decidieron tomar un breve descanso, ya que las dos primeras rondas habían sido una detrás de otra, para este caso Kirishima decidió avisarle a todos sus compañeros sobre la pelea, para que así pudieran ir a verla y apoyar a sus amigos

 **Edificio de Habitaciones de la clase 1-A (estancia)**

Todos los chicos estaban reunidos en la estancia, así que Kirishima les dio las noticias, por lo que algunos se sorprendieron y algunos otros se burlaron de los perdedores, en concreto de Mineta y Kaminari ya que perdieron sus combates ellos solos.

Kirishima: Chicos tienen que venir, Midoriya y Todoroki se van a pelear.

Todos: QUE! (sorprendidos)

Kaminari: Tranquilos, solo estamos entrenando, no es un pelea real.

Toru: Enserio y quien más pelea.

Sero: Solo ellos, a nosotros ya nos derrotaron.

Mina: Eh! Entonces sería una final.

Kaminari: Si. Ellos son los mejores

Los chicos los felicitaron a estos por haberles ganados a los demás y se seguían burlando de Mineta, que tenía un gran golpe en la cabeza, a causa de chocar contra Kirishima.

Iida: Midoriya, tienes que ganarle a Todoroki.

Uraraka: Estas nervioso. Deku-kun

Izuku: Un poco, pero no es un combate real, al menos no terminara como en el festival deportivo.

Momo: Midoriya, estaremos apoyándote, asegúrate de ganar.

Izuku: Yaoyorozu-san, gra-gracias hare lo mejor que pueda

Momo: La tienes que impresionar.

Izuku: (rojo como un tomate, trataba de tapar su rostro con sus brazos)

Uraraka: Impresionar a qui….

Jirou: (seguía riéndose) Ni siquiera tuviste que golpear a Kaminari para ganar, eres asombroso (le decía a Izuku)

Izuku: (sonrojado) Eh! Yo, yo no, yo, gra-gracias

Jirou: Momo, tenemos que ir a verlos.

El combate había iniciado, de la misma forma que en el festival deportivo, Todoroki atacaba creando grandes paredes de hielo e Izuku las destruía, solo que esta vez había un pequeño detalle, Izuku podía controlar su quirk hasta un 50% de su fuerza y sin recibir grandes daños, lo más grabe ahora sería quedarse sin energía, por otro lado Todoroki, se estaba empezando a congelar, pues seguía sin usar si mitad de calor, aunque ya no le guardaba resentimiento a su padre, el solo pensar en su madre le hacía querer ganar solo con el poder heredado de ella.

Esta vez Izuku no lo incitaba a que lo usara, había aprendido, que un héroe tiene que aprovechar las oportunidades que si rival le daba para vencerlo, al menos cuando era un rival más fuerte que tú. Tenían ya 10 minutos peleando, y se empezaban a cansar, ya era una carrera de resistencia, el que llegar a su límite primero sería el perdedor.

Todoroki lanza una pared de hielo contra Izuku y este activa su Full-Cowl al 20% concentrando todo su poder en su pierna derecha para lanzar un Manchester Smash, justo en ese momento Todoroki alcanzo su límite y la pared de hielo quedo a medias lo que hizo que Izuku la atravesara con mayor facilidad. En el momento que Todoroki activo su otra mitad, lo hizo con una gran llamarada, al recibir el impacto de Izuku cubriéndose el rostro con su mitad caliente, se hizo una gran explosión de humo debido a la presión que genero Deku.

Gracias a Dark Shadow, pudieron disipar todo el humo generado por la explosión, al parecer por el impacto ambos se habían desmayado, pero había un ganador.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5-**

 **Resultado**

 **Tercera ronda, Final**

 **Ganador: Izuku Midoriya (DEKU)**

Los chicos en la grada no podían creer lo que habían visto, el estudiante más poderoso de primero hijo del héroe #2 había sido vencido, ciertamente todos estaban impresionados por el cambio del chico, tal parece ser que todas esas horas de entrenamiento y esfuerzo estaban dando resultados.

Kaminari: Vaya creo que tuve suerte de salir vivo de ahí.

Jirou: Si, da gracias que saliste caminando (dijo burlándose)

Kaminari: Cállate, pensé que podría controlar mi energía.

(Los chicos se rieron un poco de el por su desafortunada manera de perder)

Momo: Vaya es sorprendente la fuerza de Midoriya.

Jirou: Él es increíble, incluso en su entrenamiento es así de intenso, ni siquiera le pude seguir el paso 10 minutos (explico a todos)

Mina: Cierto, tuvieron una cita en la playa.

Jirou: (sonrojada) No fue una cita! Solo estábamos entrenando.

Ciertamente todos estaban impresionados por el resultado, pero había alguien que lo estaba más, ese era Todoroki, el había tomado como revancha personal vencer a Midoriya sin usar el poder de su padre.

Tal parece ser que ahora que controlaba su poder, Midoriya seria alguien invencible y eso que el apenas podría controlar un 40% de su fuerza sin lastimarse, podía utilizar hasta un 50% pero eso, lo agotaba rápidamente en batalla. En el campo de batalla toda vía se encontraba, Todoroki, Midoriya y Kirishima que era el árbitro del encuentro.

Ya que se veía que Todoroki estaba más herido (estaba agotado por el uso excesivo de la mitad de frio) Se acercó a él para ver si estaba bien, o para ver si tenían que llevarlo con Recovery Girl, Izuku también se acercó para ver cómo estaba.

Kirishima: Todoroki, te encuentras bien hermano!

Todoroki: Si, solo tengo que calentarme

Izuku: Todoroki, está todo bien

Todoroki: Si, le decía a Kirishima que solo necesito entrar en calor.

Izuku: Creo que yo también. (tenía algo de escarcha en su uniforme, y temblaba un poco)

Todoroki: Por fin controlaste todo tu poder.

Kirishima: Hombre eso fue increíble, tu nuevo ataque sí que es efectivo.

En ese momento todos los chicos habían bajada para ver cómo se encontraban estos y para felicitarlos por su duelo, aunque el ganador recibiría más elogios, estaba claro que ambos eran más que una amenaza para cualquiera que quisiera desafiarlos.

El pobre Dark Shadow toda vía estaba en modo tímido por su combata anterior con Todoroki.

Todos llegaron justo a tiempo para escuchar la conversación que Izuku tenía con Kirishima y Todoroki.

Izuku: Eh! Gracias, pero por ahora solo puedo usar el 40% de mi quirk sin lastimarme, y hasta un 50% pero eso me agota enseguida, digamos que ese sería el último recurso.

Todoroki: (estaba impresionado, Izuku lo había vencido prácticamente con menos de la mitad de su poder total, tomando en cuenta que el uso el 50% de su poder, estaba claro quién era más el mas poderoso)

Kaminari: QUE! Solo puedes usar menos de la mitad de tu fuerza.

Izuku: Sin hacerme daño, si, más allá de eso, significa huesos rotos otra vez

Mina: Vaya eres increíble Midoriya.

Momo: Tu entrenamiento sí que tiene que ser duro.

Jirou: (hablo sin pensarlo) Si que lo es, tuve que observarlo por casi 1 hora y jamás paro, yo a los 10 minutos caí agotada.

Toru: Cierto, su cita en la playa, porque no nos cuentan más.

Mina: Si! Que se siente ser cargada por Midoriya, que tan cómoda es su espalda.

Jirou: Eh! (se tapó la cara porque el sonrojo era evidente en ella)

Uraraka: (la palabra cita y Midoriya la hacían sentir incomoda, ella jamás había tenido una cita con él, ni siquiera para entrenar)

Izuku: (sonrojado) No fue una cita, solo estábamos entrenando.

Mina: Pero que tal se siente su espalda Ji…. (un conector de la chica fue clavado en la pobre mina) HA! Ya solo era una broma, no te lo tomes así.

Toru y Momo: HAHAHAHAHA, tú te lo buscaste por molestarla.

Después de esa breve charla, todos felicitaron Izuku por su gran combate, Uraraka decido quedarse al final para hablar con él y aunque esta todavía se sentía incomoda al hablar con el chico, pues este la había tratado diferente últimamente, todo desde que se empezó a juntar con Yaoyorozu y Jirou, el chico ya no le daba tanta importancia a sus antiguos sentimientos.

Uraraka: Deku-kun, felicidades por tu combate.

Izuku: Uraraka-san, gracias (el tono amable del chico hacia ella había regresado)

Uraraka: Puedo preguntarte algo.

Izuku: Claro, que pasa.

Uraraka: Ya se encuentra todo bien, no es así?

Izuku: (al principio no entendió la pregunta) Eh! A que te re… a si no te preocupes, creo que por fin paso todo.

Uraraka: Me contaras todo lo que te paso.

Izuku: (su timidez regresó por un momento) Eh! Este yo, no hace falta, al final resulto ser algo sin importancia, me sentiría un idiota si alguien se enterara (le dijo con su cálida sonrisa de siempre)

Uraraka: Esta bien, me alegra que todo este como antes.

 **Sala común de los Dormitorios de la Clase 1-A**

Kaminari y Kirishima propusieron hacer una pequeña fiesta, para celebrar a Midoriya y para aprovechar que Mineta, Bakugo e Iida no estaban, pues habían ido a sus casas a ver a sus familias.

Kaminari: Entonces chicos que les parece.

Todos: (menos Izuku, Momo y Todoroki) SI!

Kirishima: Vicepresidenta (Momo) Usted que dice.

Mina: Vamos Yaoyorozu di que si.

Jirou: Si, Momo verdad que dirás que si.

Momo: Esta bien, pero tendrán que limpiar todo lo que hagan.

Todos: (menos Izuku, Momo y Todoroki) SI!

Nuestro joven peli verde estaba sentado en la sala platicando con todos y poniéndose de acuerdo para su pequeña fiesta, ya con un plan las chicas bueno 4 de ellas fueron a comprar refrescos y botanas, y los chicos pidieron permiso para hacerla, Aizawa andaba de buen humor ese día así que les dijo que si, si se preguntan por qué andaba de humor bueno algunos dicen que vieron entra en su habitación a Ms. Joke (Emi Fukukado)

Todoroki fue a su habitación ocupaba un baño caliente pues el pobre seguía congelado.

E Izuku se quedó platicando con Momo y Jirou, por alguna razón no había nade en la sala común (Razón: porque es mi historia XD)

Momo: Esa fue una gran pelea Midoriya

Izuku: Eh! Gracias Yaoyorozu.

Momo: No necesitas ir a la enfermería.

Izuku: No! Me iría peor con Recovery Girl, solo necesito un baño caliente.

Momo: Y tu Jirou que piensas de la pelea de Midoriya.

Jirou: (un poco sonrojada) E-e-es impresionante

Izuku: (sonrojado) Gracias Jirou (eso hizo que Jirou se sonrojara mas)

Momo: Vi que hablabas con Uraraka al final, está todo bien.

Jirou: (se sintió un poco celosa, no sabía por qué)

Izuku: Si, me pregunto si ya estaba bien, creo fue por mi actitud y pues (el chico les conto lo que había hablado con Uraraka)

Jirou: Y eso es cierto, digo ya no sientes nada por ella.

Momo: (se sorprendió por la respuesta tan directa)

Izuku: Ahora solo es una amiga, así que si, ya no siento nada por ella

Momo: Entonces significa.

Izuku: Si, como te lo había dicho tienes razón, tal vez esta noche hable con ella

Jirou: (miraba a los chicos pues no sabía de lo que hablaban) Cual es el secreto chicos.

Momo: Ya lo escuchaste, tal vez esta noche te des cuenta

Izuku: (se sonrojo, momo casi revela su secreto) Eh! Bueno iré a tomar un baño, las veo más tarde.

Y así paso toda la tarde hasta que era la hora de empezar su pequeña fiesta, cabe decir que nuestro héroe cambio su baño caliente, por uno frio, por lo que había dicho momo, nuestro héroe había sentido un calor extremo en su cuerpo acompañado con una cara de color tomate o el pelo de Kirishima lo que consideren más rojo.

Nuestro chico se vistió bien, ya que era una fiesta, aunque era en su mismo dormitorio, el chico se sentía raro así que decido ir a preguntarle a alguien, cuando salió vio que los chicos también se habían vestido de buena manera, calmo sus dudas, pero aun así necesitaba un consejo, necesitaba hablar con su amiga.

El chico entro en razón, la única que sabía algo era Momo, pero todavía no eran tan amigos como para pedirle ese tipo de consejos y su mejor amiga no lo sabía, así que tendrá que explicarle todo para ver si esta lo podía ayudar en algo.

Por otro lado, pensó el chico. Si le pregunto a Tsuyu-chan. Olvídenlo creo que iré con Momo.

El chico subió al piso de las mujeres y se dirigió a la habitación de Momo, había llegado a la conclusión de que esta era su mejor opción, ella ya sabía cómo se sentía y le había dicho que lo intentara y a parte no le había contado nada a su amiga, así que sabía que podía confiar en ella.

Toco a la puerta

Izuku: Yaoyorozu-san te puedo preguntar algo, soy Midoriya

Momo: Si claro dame un segundo.

Se escuchan pasoso caminar hacia la puerta.

####: Adelante joven (con una sonrisa en la cara)

Izuku: (pensó en voz alta) Te ves Hermosa Jirou.

Jirou: EH! (un sonrojo salvaje aparece) Gra-gracias, tú también te vez bien.

Alguien que iba saliendo de su habitación vio y escucho esta escena y solo volvió a entrar a cuarto, la pobre Uraraka sentía que algo andaba mal.

Momo: Chicos, está todo bien.

Izuku: (pensó lo que había dicho) Eh! Si, solo le decía a Jirou que se veía muy bien.

Momo: Vaya, que amable de tu parte, y yo que tal me veo me gustaría escuchar tu opinión.

(La castaña escuchaba la conversación por la pared de su habitación, en mi historia Uraraka está en medio de las habitaciones de Jirou y Momo)

Izuku: Te ves muy linda (dijo rascando su cabeza por detrás)

Momo: Muchas gracias Midoriya, y bien que querías preguntar.

Izuku: Eh! Bueno no era nada importante, mejor dejo que termine y más al rato en la fiesta te lo digo.

Momo: Estas seguro.

Izuku: Si no te preocupes, las veo al rato.

El chico no le podía preguntar, sobre Jirou si esta estaba ahí, y no le podía decir que quería hablar en privado, tal vez eso se veía raro. Así que tuvo que hablar con alguien más. Pero su mejor amigo no llegaría hasta el lunes y a los demás chicos no se les podía confiar un secreto.

Momo: Vaya si que Midoriya se veía muy bien.

Jirou: (sonrojada) Si! (con una sonrisa)

Momo: Todo bien Jirou.

Jirou: Porque lo dices

Momo: Bueno, desde hace algunos días siempre que ves a Midoriya se forma un sonrojo en tu cara.

Jirou: (hablo sin pensar) Tan notorio es!

(Uraraka seguía escuchando la conversación de las chicas)

Momo: Enserio, dime, que piensas de el (se refiere a Izuku)

Jirou: Eh! Yo,no

Momo: Vamos somos amigas, puedes confiar en mí.

Jirou: Esta bien. Siempre me ha parecido increíble su dedicación y su esfuerzo para convertirse en Héroe, eso lo pensaba sin conocerlo, pero ahora que se cómo es, es alguien tan lindo y nombre que siempre se preocupa por los demás, incluso poniendo su propia vida en riesgo para salvarlos.

Momo: Se a lo que te refieres, sin duda será un gran Héroe, pero no me refería a eso, que es lo que sientes por él.

Jirou: No lo sé, pero cuando me dijo que me veía hermosa

Mina: (en la puerta de Uraraka) Ochako vamos, te estamos esperando Tsuyu está conmigo.

Uraraka: Eh! (las chicas escucharon eso) Si ya voy. (esas 3 se marcharon y Uraraka se quedó con la intriga de saber lo que dirían Jirou)

Momo: Sientes algo por el.

Jirou: Creo que

####: Chicas vamos ya están todos abajo, solo faltamos nosotras.

Momo: Ya vamos Toru.

Las chicas salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron hacia la sala común, aunque Yaoyorozu no pudo confirmarlo, Sabía que tenía que ayudar a sus dos amigos (Midoriya y Jirou) para que descubrieran lo que sienten.

 **RETO: 600 vistas y 300 votos para el siguiente capitulo**

 **Y si llegamos a 200 seguidores, el domingo hay un capítulo especial.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6- En la Fiesta.**

 **Flash Back**

Los chicos se habían puesto de acuerdo para la fiesta, pero se les había olvidado algo, ya tenían los refrescos y las botanas pero alguien pregunto.

Toru: Chicos y que vamos a cenar.

Todos: Es cierto se nos olvido planear eso.

Kaminari: Y si pedimos pizza

Todos: NO! Siempre pedidos lo mismo y el repartidor tiene miedo de venir por Bakugo. (todos se rieron)

Kaminari: Que tal si preparamos algo nosotros.

Mina: Que cocine Midoriya, es el mejor chef

Izuku: Eh! Que, yo no, cocino tan bien.

Jirou: Que no se supone que la fiesta es para él?

Momo: Tienen razón, esa fue la razón de hacer algo

Izuku: Esta bien chicos, en realidad no importa, con gusto preparo la comida.

Jirou: Si! Tu comida es deliciosa.

Momo: Es tan buena.

Todos: Si!

"Kirishima le conto a Momo como Midoriya había cocinado para Jirou, lo cual sorprendió a momo, él también le explicó que Midoriya hizo un poco para todos, para que pudieran probar, y que sin duda era la mejor comida que habían probado"

Momo esta entusiasmada por probar la comida de Izuku, ya que su Quirck requiere de comida para que ella lo pueda usar, por otro lado Uraraka era la otra que no había probado la comida de Deku y estaba expectante de que tan buena seria.

Kirishima: Incluso a Bakugo le gusto su comida (la de Izuku) aunque odie admitirlo.

Momo: Quieres que te ayudemos en algo. (pregunto a Izuku)

Izuku: No se preocupen yo me encargo de todo.

 **Fin del Flash back**

Izuku se encontraba preparando la comida, aunque este se negó, Kirishima le ayudo pues según este, cocinar era una manera de demostrar su hombría, y le dijo algo en secreto a Izuku.

Kirishima: (en secreto) Además sirve para impresionar a las chicas, aunque tu ya las impresionaste a todas.

Izuku: Eh! No, yo no

Kirishima: Vamos chico ten más confianza, intenta ser más como Deku

Izuku: (sonrio) Siempre me dicen eso, pero tienes razón, creo que lo hare

Kirishima: Por cierto chico, quien es.

Izuku: (no entiendo la pregunta) Quien es qué?

Kirishima: Si quien te gusta de las chicas

"Las chicas estaban escuchando la conversación, escondidas detrás una pequeña barra que usaban para desayunar. (Mina, Toru, Uraraka y Tsuyu)"

Kirishima: Es Uraraka (pregunto)

Izuku: (contesto calmado) Bueno así era (Kirishima quedo impresionado, pero antes de hablar Izuku siguió) Pero ella no me ve más que un amigo, así que me rendir en eso.

Kirishima: Vamos hombre, no digas eso

Izuku: No te preocupes, no estoy deprimido por eso, Pero ahora hay alguien que creo que me gusta.

Kirishima: Vaya, quien es, la invitaras a salir.

Izuku: Si, hablare cono ella esta noche, es…

"Kaminari entra a la cocina, el tampoco se dio cuenta de que las chicas estaban espiando a Kirishima e Izuku"

Por otro lado las chicas, estaban sorprendidas por lo que escucharon, a Midoriya le gustaba Uraraka, no sé muy bien como le hicieron pero pudieron taparle la boca a Toru para que no gritara de la impresión, y se retiraron lenta mente de ahí.

Mina: Lo sabía, sabía que le gustabas (le dijo a Uraraka)

Toru: Y ahora que harás con él.

Uraraka: Chicas ya hablamos de eso, además ya lo escucharon, eso fue antes, ahora le gusta alguien mas

Mina: Si no fuera por el idiota de Kaminari, sabríamos quien de nosotras es.

"Las chicas decidieron dejar de hablar del tema, Tsuyu se los seguir y estas aceptaron, con la excusa que no debían saber de eso y tal vez Midoriya se molestaría si las escuchaba"

Al menos eso fue lo que dijo Tsuyu, pero ella fue la única en notar el cambio de humor de su amiga, Uraraka se veía como perdida, estaba distraída y no prestaba atención a lo que las demás le decían.

Ya estaban todos reunidos en la sala, estaban platicando, otros escuchando música y Sero y Kaminari estaban en una lucha de Fuerzas.

Izuku y Kirishima ya casi acababan de cocinar, aunque Kirishima solo le ayudo a cortar los vegetales, Izuku le dijo a Kirishima que él podía terminar solo, que si quería fuera con los chicos, este le agradeció por haberlo ayudado, y Kirishima salió de la cocina.

Jirou entro a tomar un vaso, y esta al ver que Midoriya estaba ahí se puso un poco nerviosa, Momo entro unos segundos después para el alivio de esta.

Momo: Vaya! Huele delicioso Midoriya.

Izuku: Eh! Gracias Yaoyorozu

Momo: A si ahora recuerdo, que era lo que me querías preguntar.

Izuku: (toda vía no podía preguntar pues Jirou estaba con ellos en la cocina, este solo mintió) Eh! Ya lo olvide perdón (le dio una gran sonrisa, esto hizo que Jirou se sonrojara al verla)

Momo: Bueno, no te preocupes, a la otra no dudes en mandarme un mensaje, ya tienes mi número no lo olvides.

Izuku: EH! Si, lo siento, es la costumbre

"Momo salió de la cocina y otra vez se quedaron solos Jirou e Izuku, Jirou se acercó a Midoriya, estaban a uno metro de distancia más o menos y se pusieron a platicar, cuando Izuku acabo de cocinar le dijo algo a Jirou"

Izuku: Eh! Está todo listo, por fin termine.

Jirou: Huele increíble, y se ve delicioso

Izuku: (Con un tenedor tomo un pequeño trozo de carne, había preparado Tonkatsu, y le dio un poco a Jirou en la boca)

Jirou: EH! (con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas, ella acepto ser alimentada pro Izuku) E-e-esta delicioso

"Momo que había regresado a la cocina vio esta escena y solo se puso las manos en sus mejillas pues le parecía algo sumamente lindo, está en un tono burlón les dijo"

Momo: Lo siento chicos, no quería interrumpir su momento romántico.

Izuku: Eh! No, este, yo solo (se calma un poco) le di de probar

Jirou: (esta solo bajo la cabeza, mirando al suelo para que no pudieran ver su sonrojo, aunque era más que evidente)

"Ya que estaba todo listo, ambas chicas decidieron ayudarle a Izuku a servir la comida y la empezaron a llevar a una gran mesa, ahí cabían perfectamente todos los estudiantes, esta noche iban a comer juntos, Uraraka intento sentarse a lado de Izuku pues había, lugares libres a cada lado de él, antes de que ella llegara, uno de esos lugares fue ocupado por Jirou, y para su sorpresa al otro lado de Deku se había sentado Yaoyorozu, esta resignada tubo que sentarse a lado de Yaoyorozu"

Momo y Jirou no dejaban de platicar con Izuku, y Momo le hacía cumplidos de lo buen cocinero que era, todo estaba tranquilo hasta que Mina pensó que sería buena idea decir lo que había visto en la cocina.

Mina estaba sentada a lado de Jirou, así que ese era el mejor momento para molestar un rato a su amiga.

Mina: Midoriya-san.

Izuku: Que pasa Ashido

Mina: Te puedo pedir algo.

Izuku: Por supuesto, que pasa

Mina: A mí también me darías de comer como lo hiciste con Jirou.

Todos: KHE!

Izuku: Eh!

Kaminari: /3

Jirou: Eso no, eso, no. MINA!

Momo: (al rescate) Midoriya solo le pregunto si estaba bien condimentada la carne, verdad chicos.

Izuku: Si, así fue

Kirishima: (ahora supo quién le gustaba a su amigo) De echo hizo lo mismo conmigo, no veo nada de raro en eso, solo pregunto que tal estaba.

Izuku: (se sorprendió por la respuesta de su amigo, ahora si le debía una)

Mina: Eh! Era eso, que aburrido son.

"Después de eso, las cosas se calmaron un poco, los chicos estaban viendo una película, comían palomitas, por otro lado Izuku le pido a Kirishima que si podían hablar un momento"

Izuku: Kirishima puedo hablar un momento contigo.

Kirishima: Claro hermano (vio la seriedad en la cara de Izuku) que te parce si vamos afuera que hay menos ruido.

Izuku: (asintió con la cabeza) (afuera del dormitorio) Te quería dar las gracias, me salvaste ahí adentro.

Kirishima: Izuku, lo que dijo mina es cierto?

Izuku: S-s-si

Kirishima: Es ella? Es Jirou

Izuku: Si, es ella (se puso nervioso, pensó que Kirishima lo golpearía o algo)

Kirishima: (abrazo a Deku, un abrazo masculino :v) Muy bien hermano, tienes todo mi apoyo, espero que todo salga bien

Izuku: En-cerio, crees que yo pueda.

Kirishima: Si duna alguna, eres el mejor de la clase, el más noble y honesto, y te voy a contar un secreto, no se lo puedes decir a nadie o Ashido me matara. (Izuku asintió con la mirada) Me conto que ella dijo, que le gustaría tener una cita contigo.

Izuku: Enserio! Eso es verdad?

Kirishima: Si, ella jamás ha mentido, así que inténtalo tienes todo mi apoyo.

"Después de su charla los chicos regresaron a la sala, para hablar con sus amigos, nada importante, discutían sobre su semana, y las chicas les preguntaban sobre los demás combates que no habían visto"

Ya pasaban de las 2 de la maña, la mayoría se había ido a dormir, en la sala solo quedaba, Yaoyorozu, Jirou, Midoriya, Kirishima y Mina, mina se fue casi a las 2:30 a su cuarto, estaban sentados en los sillones y solo estaban acompañados de una pequeña lámpara de mesa, para no molestar a los demás, Kirishima se despido de los chicos y se fue, no sin antes desearle suerte a Midoriya.

La única que entendió eso fue Momo, que pensó que Midoriya se lo había contado a él, Momo estaba sentada en un gran sillón para una persona, Mientras que Izuku y Jirou compartían uno para dos personas, era un sillón amplio, así que real mente no estaban tan cerca.

Momo: Chicos me iré a dormir ya, que pasen buena noche. (le guiño el ojo a Jirou)

Jirou: Y-y-yo me quedo un rato más, si Midoriya se queda.

Izuku: Eh! Si, yo, yo me quedo un rato más.

"Momo se despidió de estos y se fue a su habitación ya interrogaría a su amiga por la mañana para ver si había pasado algo"

Izuku fue el que tuvo que romper el hielo, pues Jirou se había quedado callada

Izuku: Ji-jirou-san, perdón por lo que paso en la cocina.

Jirou: Es-ta bien, eso me agrado.

Izuku: (sus ojos se iluminaron) Jir..

Jirou: Midoriya, te puedo preguntar algo.

Izuku: (algo nervioso) S-si!

Jirou: Aun te gusta Uraraka.

Izuku: (dijo en un tono serio, pero sincero) Ahora solo es una buena amiga, no la puedo ver de otra forma/ Puedo preguntar yo? (dijo nervioso)

Jirou: Si…

Izuku: Es cierto que….. que te gusta Kaminari

Jirou: (se sorprendió por eso, era un rumor que Mina y Toru habían inventado) NO! , jamás me ha gustado (le explico lo de Mina y Toru)

"Ciertamente se sentía una cierta tensión entre los dos, ya que ambos se habían quedado en silencio por algunos minutos, esto hasta que Izuku hablo"

Izuku: (el chico reunió el valor suficiente para hablar) Ji-jirou, te gustaría salir a una cita conmigo.

Jirou: (la chica sintió como su cara se calentaba) (esta se quedó callada un tiempo, para Izuku fue eterno)

Izuku: (triste) Perdón por molestarte con eso, quien quería salir con alguien como yo, después de todo fue lo que Uraraka dijo (el chico se paró para irse a su habitación) Buenas noches Jirou-san, creo que iré a dor…..

"El chico fue jalado de la manga de su chaqueta por la chica, al principio se asustó, pues pensó que sería golpeado por haberla molestado al pedirle una cita, pero su mente quedo en blanco"

La sensación de unos labios acariciando los suyos se hizo presente, el chico no pudo evitar sonrojarse a tal extremo que echaba vapor por las orejas, tal parece ser que la chica reunió el valor más que suficiente, para contestar la declaración del chico.

Después de ese beso, la chica hundió su cara en el pecho de Izuku, el chico sintió como su camisa se humedecía un poco lo cual lo saco de su trance.

Izuku: Po-porque lloras Jirou.

Jirou: Porque estoy feliz, pero porque yo.

Izuku: Eres una de las chicas más lindas que conozco, y para serte sincero, me enamore de ti desde que te escuche cantar en el festival cultura.

Jirou: Eh! Por qué no habías dicho nada.

Izuku: Al principio no sabía lo que sentía, y después de escuchar que te gustaba Kaminari, estuve triste un tiempo, fue por eso.

Jirou: Esta lo abrazo más fuerte (nuestro pobre Héroe derrotado por un abrazo)

Izuku: (susurro en su odio) Te gustaría tener esa cita mañana.

Jirou: (la chica asintió con la cabeza aun pegada al pecho del chico)

"Izuku la tomo por la barbilla, para poder ver su rostro (por fin hizo caso a los consejos de Yaoyorozu y Kirishima, deja de ser tan tímido) le dijo que se veía hermosa y le robo un beso"


End file.
